Ghost form
Ghost form is the form that Snowclaw5553's OCs take when they are dead. In the original stories, they wind up dead. They don't take this form in most Rps unless I say. The following are there dead forms. Mosso's ghost form Mosso has his normal appearance ( short curly balck hair with tanned skin and brown eyes, muscular, skinny frame with damaged right hand. Smothered in soot and grease.) except cleaner. His hair and eyes have color but is otherwise transparent. He has arm guards on his fore arms to hide the Greek fire burns. And a metal mouth guard because he died of smoke inhalation and the third decree burns. In ghost form Mosso is wearing a Greek chiton that goes to his knees. He has no other scars when he is in this form. The scary thing is that when he is in this form (or any form after he died) the flames that come from him are grey, white, and black. Archa's ghost form Archa is in his normal appearance ( wild, unkept black hair and bright green eyes, Mediterranean skin tone, strong muscular frame.) His hair and eyes retain their color, but his skin is transparent. He has a chest, and a back plate to hide the stab wound right above his heart. In ghost form, Archa is wearing a Greek chiton that goes to his ankles. The chiton is ripped slightly at the bottom. He doesn’t have his weapon after he died. Potix’s Ghost form Potix in ghost form looks the exact same,(5’11, grey sparkly eyes, lithe, stong frame) except for the transparent skin, and a helmet of celestial bronze with owls, scrolls, and quills. His eyes are a little hard to pick out ecause they are grey. His knife is strapped to his left fore arm. Athe’s Ghost Form Athe has transparent skin, in this form and looks like a general ghost, except for his startling blue eyes, ( strong featured, 6’0 tall, neatly combed hair) and celestial bronze helmet with a black ruff- thingy. Zena’s ghost form In ghost form, not the form she takes on in AUs, her skin is transparent with only her eyes and hair having color. In this form she has an added accessory of a choker made out of leather, with a bronze medallion fixed at the base of her throat. This hides the arrow piercing she received when she died. The medallion is decorated with the symbols of the four winds. Bac’s Ghost form Bac is the most powerful in this form, because it is in the realm of the dead, he can switch from transparent skin, to pale seamlessly, though you can barely tell. His eyes are even more startling in this form. He has a chest and back plate to had his death wound. He also has no weapon with him because he was not buried with it. When he does make a weapon out of stone, it appears in the form of a sword, that is curved at the end. Atao’s Ghost form Atao looks almost exactly the same, except for her skin being transparent and having celestial bronze finger gloves. The gloves have little straps to go around her fingers and are indented at her joints so she can move her hands easily. Her chiton goes to her ankles and is grass stained on the knees, along with dried blood around her waist and thighs. Her gold belt retains it’s color along with her eyes and hair. Anaca’s Ghost form Anaca does not have a ghost form. Her dad made her immortal before she can die at the cause of a burn on her face, that has scorched several veins and nerves. If she did have a ghost form, her personality would change as well. Going from not caring with an attitude, to a 14 year old who is more wild than anything. She would have a face mask of celestial bronze, with pictures of ice inscribed apon it. Otherwise, her skin would be transparent, eyes would be brown, and her hair would also be brown with a dark blue streak. Zeekus’s Ghost form HE DOESN’T HAVE A GHOST FORM HE DIDN’T DIE! But if he did he would, he would have transparent skin, spring green eyes and blonde hair with black streaks. He would have a breast plate with a design of vines, and unripe fruit. Pendrix’s Ghost form Pendrix looks almost the same ( average height, kaleidoscope eyes that are normally blue, neat brown hair, and brown hair) except for transparent skin, side guards made of celestial bronze, and a calmer expression. His hair and eyes have retained their color. His scars on his arms are not seen. The dagger is on his right thigh. Ro’s Ghost form Ro's ghost form looks almost exactly like his normal form, except he has transparent skin with the only color in his eyes (which still turn red) and black hair. He has an armor plate of metal over his mouth, like a mouth guard. This is because he died from a fire in cabin 13 and he inhaled to much smoke. When he is in this form he tends to have coffing fits.Category:Content (Snowclaw5553) Category:Characters